


Cuddling Somewhere

by seratonation



Series: 30 day challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake Science, M/M, Medical, Multi, Post-Mission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, broken Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets injured during a mission, the boys try to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Somewhere

“This is stupid,” Clint grumbled, “whatever you’re doing isn’t going to work. The human body doesn't work that way.”

“What do you know about it,” Tony asked, curling his arm around Clint’s waist, careful around the bandages. 

“I know enough to know this wont help me heal faster,” Clint said, “and that this bed is only big enough for one person, not three.”

Bruce pulled his knees up and bowed his head closer to Clint’s. “Actually there were studies done that showed that being comfortable and comforted helps speed up the healing process.”

Clint sighed softly and closed his eyes. “I call bullshit.”

“I have the paper if you want-” Bruce shifted but Clint’s hand tightened on his wrist. 

“Don’t you dare,” he said, not opening his eyes, then he loosened his hold, “don’t you dare move.”

“Are you comfortable?” Tony whispered, pressing his nose into the nape of Clint’s neck, just at the top of his spine. 

“I’d be more comfortable if we weren’t in medical,” he said, opening his eyes and slowly closing them again, the dimmed light still too bright for his liking.

“Just pretend, for tonight,” Bruce said, “we don’t need all that space anyway.”

“What if someone walks in?” Clint asked, but he could already feel his eyelids growing heavy, too heavy to open again. Maybe the drugs are working for once. Even the pain was only a distant thought in the back of his mind. 

“Natasha is keeping watch,” Tony replied, and for a moment Clint wondered what the question had been.

“Good ol’ Nat,” he mumbled.

“Clint?” He wasn’t even sure whose voice that was. 

He hummed in response but he let himself slip deeper into sleep. Nothing was going to happen to him here, in the middle of this strange threesome he’s fallen into, and with Natasha at the door. He was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> There have actually been studies on hugs/cuddles and their effect on a persons well being, but it was more along the lines of continuous exposure, not the way Bruce made it sound. Still. It seemed to help Clint so I let them have it.


End file.
